


Green-Tinted Glasses

by Eve6262



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: A Present, Angst, Def friendship, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve6262/pseuds/Eve6262
Summary: Jeremy wishes that Mountain Dew wasn't such a recognizable thing.Maybe then he wouldn't have such a bad reaction, hm?





	Green-Tinted Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pegasister60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/gifts).



> A surprise present for @Pegasister60. Go check them out if you want, they're p chill.

Michael hummed along to the Zelda theme playing the background, having invited Jeremy to play some Majora’s Mask. He hadn’t felt like playing anything, but Jeremy needed something to distract himself, so the boy booted up his N64 and got to work setting everything up for his friend.

As he opened the refrigerator, he heard a call from downstairs. “Get me a Coke!” Without looking, he grabbed two drinks- a Cherry Coke, as he knew his friend preferred, and a Mountain Dew Red, as a little nod to the most recent events, as well as to taste it. He always wondered what it was like, and since that weird science girl had more than enough due to her weird replication experiments or whatever, it didn’t particularly matter.

“Here.” Still holding his, he practically ran down the stairs and put the Coke down next to his friend. Habitually pausing, Jeremy grinned as he saw his drink, knowing he had only asked for a Coke rather than his favorite. He had intended to drink something normal, but he decided this was worth it anyhow.

“Hey, thanks-” Having looked up, Jeremy’s eyes went from normal to glassy in a flash. Michael immediately panicked- had he done something wrong? After all that happened, had he truly and finally lost the trust of his second player? Jeremy’s hand shot out, and in moments he found why- the Mountain Dew he’d grabbed had ended on the floor and rolled in front of him.

Silly him for not looking, it was the classic version.

And now, thanks to said classic version, Jeremy was looking at where the drink had just been with absolutely terrified eyes before his hand darted back to its owner and wrapped to his other side with his hand, as though without it he would burst apart. His head drooped, yet his eyes did not change.

“Jeremy?” Throwing caution to the wind, Michael inched closer, hoping the SQUIP hadn’t taken over again or something akin to that. It seemed not- while shaking with fear, his eyes were not that strangely augmented blue they were when the Japanese supercomputer took over.

“NO. Stop.” As though talking to someone in front of him, Jeremy threw his torso slightly forward with each word, and started to repeat them slowly. Once he realized what he was doing, he stopped; as though attempting to deal with the death of a loved one, he drew in his breath and closed his eyes, lips pursed in thought.

“Hey, man...Sorry.”

“Michael…” His face twisted in agony, and he quietly remarked on his situation, laughing ever so slightly. “I can still hear his voice. It’s pathetic.”

“Hey, don’t say that ever again.” Michael could still remember days when he’d take a razor and slit his throat without hesitation if he had a choice, and as such self-deprecation went a long way. Even more so when it was his best friend that had been taken over by a supercomputer implanted in his brain and forced to think a certain way.

“That thing was a crazy  _ supercomputer _ . No one else could have fought it as well as you did.” Jeremy simply looked up through shining, hopeful eyes, and Michael could not think of anything better to do but pull the puppy-like boy into a tight hug. He collapsed onto the beanbag sat next to his best friend.

“Michael…” Quiet sobs racked the boy’s body, and as they did Michael allowed himself to stroke brown, carefully combed hair. Such sudden movements and convulsions had it in a haphazard mess, and so he set to the task of moving it into place as he comforted the boy.

It was as comforting to him as he dreamed, yet sadly was not in the context he wished it were.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry, that thing’s gone.” He could feel Jeremy’s nod more than he could see it, and without a word the two stayed like that, wondering when the other would get tired. Slowly, as his hair was put back into place, Michael allowed himself to keep petting the boy, his curls softer than the average girl’s.

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Let’s see your skills at Goht, mkay?”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> k but I may have fallen in love with the SQUIP like tbh it is my fav character
> 
> also this looked a lot longer on the google doc like wow


End file.
